As is known in the art, in applications such as in a private branch exchange (PBX) switching machine, there is a need to supply power to ringing circuits in analog telephones connected to the switch and there is a need to supply power to message-waiting lamps connected to the analog telephones which are, in turn, connected to the switch. The voltage required for the ringing circuit is, for example, an 85 V rms sine wave having an amplitude between 0 V and 120 V and the voltage required for illuminating a neon message waiting light is, for example, about -150 V dc. In practice, the maximum power delivered to these circuits is quite high, being approximately 18 Watts during a ringing interval and being approximately 50 Watts during a message-waiting lamp interval. Unless the power efficiency of the power generators are high, power generators of this type can dissipate a large amount of heat and power. Further, such a large heat and power dissipation may decrease the reliability of the power generators which are typically shared critical resources in the PBX.
In light of the above, there is a need in the art for a power generator for use in providing power to ringing circuits and message-waiting lamps (Ring/MWL) which reduces power dissipation.